


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/26 因為卡蘿喜歡他/她(11)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 艾倫隊長把熱當機的RK800-60帶回卡蘿家，60一開機發現這裡不是他熟悉的地方很驚嚇……





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/26 因為卡蘿喜歡他/她(11)

Six醒來時發現自己在一個陌生的房間。這個房間風格簡單，望眼一去盡是柔和的白色，搭配上木頭色的家具，感覺很溫馨。他躺在潔白的床上，陽光從房間的落地窗灑下來，徐徐微風將白色的紗質窗簾吹起，窗外是一片綠意盎然的花園。   
他確認了時間，是二月二十六日 下午一點十三分，他停機了十一個小時又七分。他起身離開床鋪卻發現自己的左手被手銬栓在床頭……這是怎麼回事？我被綁架了嗎？他的仿生人腦袋胡亂閃過好些B級電影情節，都是那些天真無知的少女被看似紳士的變態殺人魔綁/架凌/虐至死的恐怖故事。   
“別胡思亂想！”Six甩甩頭。   
昨夜我在大使橋那跟51打起來，後來警備來了，還確確實實該了艾倫隊長的子彈，接著記憶就是一片空白。估計是被警方抓了起來，只是這個地方一點也不像拘留所？除了左手的手銬，對方不想讓我離開這裡，難不成真的是遇上了專門綁架仿生人的變態拆機魔？   
“這是什麼鬼結論！” Six用力搧了自己的臉讓自己更清醒。   
Six首先開啟了全球定位地圖，確認自己的所在地。他不在底特律城了，而是在美國密西根州奧克蘭縣的一個小城鎮，諾維，在底特律城的西邊。從這裡回到底特律城，車程約一小時，還沒有大共交通公車可以搭……這點倒是沒什麼大礙，只要逃出這個鬼地方，他有的是辦法攔車回底特律城。   
Six用沒被束縛的右手摸了摸身上的口袋，這時候他才發現他穿的不是模控生命的標準制服，而是一件略寬的白襯衫和………他沒有穿褲子？ 這到底是什麼情況？？？不過他沒有性/愛組件也有什麼好擔心的。   
接著Six想到了一件事，他的小寶貝助理Eva呢？他心急如焚地開啟和Eva的私人內網向她發訊息：“Eva，你在哪？你安全嗎？“   
當內網打開時他馬上確認了Eva 的位置，她竟然也在這個地點，說不定是在別的房間。   
Six的訊息很快的得到了回覆：“亞當你放心，我沒事。我現在過去找你。“ Six鬆了一口氣，看來他的小寶貝把自己藏了起來，他的內網顯示Eva正在向他移動，忽然……   
咚咚咚咚咚───！一組腳步聲隨著Eva的移動方向，朝Six的所在房間走來。   
這到底是怎麼回事！這是人類的腳步聲，Eva被綁匪跟蹤了？還是Eva 被綁匪挾持了？不可能，他的小寶貝只會聽從他的指令，那為什麼Eva說她是安全的？   
咚咚咚咚咚───！腳步聲愈來愈近，沒時間猶豫了！Six拿起床頭櫃上的床頭燈，打算在綁匪開房門時砸過去拖點時間，好把自己的左手扯斷。   
嘰啊───房門被打開，半顆頭露了出來，Six把床頭燈丟了過去，但沒砸中目標而是砸在門口的牆上……操TM的分析型爛準度，Six暗罵了自己一聲，然後動手開扯自己的左手。   
「住手，Six！」那個人大叫了一聲。Six被聲音嚇到轉頭去看……   
他看到艾倫隊長和Eva一同進了房間。什麼？綁匪是艾倫隊長？這時候Six才想起昨夜Eva違背他的命令，把艾倫隊長找來攪和他和51的破事！   
「為什麼你要背叛我，Eva！滾，我沒有你這個不聽話的助理！」Six大吼，他的左手流出藍血。   
「別鬧了，你冷靜一點！」艾倫跑過來把Six的雙手壓回床上「你昨天和康納私鬥還鬧不夠嗎！」艾倫怒道。   
「你又知道些什麼！你以為我待在SWAT就不知道康納每次都在晨會後找你私會嗎？他跟你說了很多我的壞話，對吧！」一聽到康納，Six就來氣，那個每個人都稱讚的RK800，他的談判技巧好到DPD的人都喜歡他，特別是漢克，他跟本沒發現康納已經入侵到他的私生活了！康納想要潛移默化DPD的人類派系，讓DPD間接變成耶利哥的警備！阿曼達讓我加入SWAT隊，就是艾倫隊長一向都是人類派的，和模控生命的理念相符，要是連隊長也向著康納，那麼SWAT隊也玩完了！   
「你說你不會插手管仿生人之間的事，但你現在出手了！你的理智呢，隊長？」Six口無遮攔地說著：「和康納的老情人一樣被打成糨糊了嗎！」   
「你給我放尊重點，那是康納和安德森副警長！」艾倫一隻手掐上了Six的脖子，他手上有剛剛壓制Six左手上的藍血，藍血滴落在白色床單上也抹在Six的脖子上。   
“艾倫隊長要親手處理掉他。“這是Six心裡冒出第一個念頭。他看過隊長在近戰擒拿術時教SWAT隊員們徒手絞殺敵人的脖子，就跟現在的情況一樣！   
「不…不…」Six艱難地吐出一個字，他還不能死，不能讓隊長被康納騙了！Six使力一腳踹在艾倫的胃部，相當於是仿生人脈搏調節器的位置，艾倫吃痛地悶吭了一聲也放鬆了一點壓制Six脖子和手碗的力道。Six順勢掙脫了被壓制的右手，他出拳打向艾倫的喉嚨，但揮了個空，因為艾倫先一步抓著Six的小腿把他打折到倆個人中間，並用自己的右腿把Six的另一隻腳壓在床上，Six吃痛的呻/咽了一聲。   
「你到底要發瘋到什麼時候！你覺得只要處掉康納，世界就太平了嗎？康納是隸屬於DPD的一員，而你只不過是一個派來SWAT隊的實習生！要不是我昨晚插手，你還能活到現在？」艾倫大吼。   
「……我才不稀罕被你救，何不直接用實彈一槍打在我頭上！你連瞄仿生人的脈搏啟動器都瞄不準！打偏了！堂堂的SWAT隊隊長竟然還會打偏，笑死人了！」Six大罵，他沒發現自己在流淚，或者是說他的生理系統感受到了壓力，自動開啟淚水反應。   
「我是故意打偏的，我不想要你真的受傷，天殺的仿生人(Fxxking Android)！」艾倫說。Six靜止不動了，他用微微發著紅光的眼精盯著前面的人，這是什麼意思？他開口想要追問下去……   
「大衛．艾倫！你給我放開那個孩子！」一位白髮老婦人不知什麼時候進了房間，她穿著一件粉色的連身裙，臉上戴著金邊眼鏡，氣呼呼的怒斥著艾倫。「我什麼時候把你教成這種沒天良的變態/強/姦/犯了！」   
沒天良的變態/強/姦/犯？艾倫愣了一秒，才發現他現在把Six壓在床上的畫面真是太美太好看了……Six眼角還發著淚，真是跳底特律河也洗不清了。艾倫從床上彈下來，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把Six左手的手銬解開。   
老婦人走到床邊輕輕撫著Six的臉，把他的淚擦掉，說「沒事了，孩子。別怕，卡羅奶奶會保護你。」   
「媽，我沒有欺負他……」艾倫掩面小聲地替自己辯護。   
Six還在打理目前的情況，他開啟人臉掃瞄但仿生眼淚糊了他的視線。Eva又忽然飛過來撞他的臉，還在內網發了一長篇道歉文，把Six的處理速度拖慢了。Six的處理圈不停地閃黃燈，就在意識半清醒的情況下被老婦人牽到了一樓客廳。等他回到正常藍圈值時，Six發現他身上被披了件毯子，手上還多了一杯熱可可。   
Six環顧四周，一樓的設計是寬廣的開放空間，從客廳就可以看到餐廳和廚房，綠色的大小盆栽隨意地擺放在木質地板上或矮櫃上，讓客廳充滿活力！   
“喔！我怎麼會忘記，這裡是卡蘿．艾倫的住所，她是艾倫隊長的母親！” Six在腦中資料庫裡調出了幾份文件，包括一份醫療報告。卡蘿女士患有阿茲海默症，這是一種常見的人類老年疾病，一種緩慢且會隨著時間不斷惡化的神經退化性疾病，也是引發失智症的主因。   
”亞當，我可以待在你身邊嗎？“Eva飄到他的身邊在內網發了訊息。Six點點頭，Eva輕輕地落在他的肩上，像是在討拍的孩子。艾倫無聲地從旁邊走過來，忽然Eva飛了起來，發出高聲頻的警報聲阻止艾倫接近Six。   
「哎呀，又是怎麼了？大衛你走開，不要再添亂了！」卡蘿手抱著急救箱和毛巾跑了過來。Eva被卡蘿的聲音嚇了一跳，躲了起來。卡蘿先用毛巾把Six身上的藍血擦乾淨，再抓起對方的左手準備包紮...…   
「不用麻煩了！我不是人類，不用包紮！」Six把手抽了回來。   
「你是在懷疑我的能力嗎？我可是醫院裡最專業的護士呢！把手給我！不聽話的孩子可是要打針的喔！」卡蘿說，她的病情讓她的記憶混亂，她現在認為自己是還在醫院工作的護士。Six乖乖把左手放下，卡蘿熟練地幫他上碘酒消毒後包紮。   
「謝謝你，卡蘿女士。」Six向她道謝。   
「什麼女士，是小姐！我還沒結婚呢！」卡蘿嘟著嘴說。Six笑著跟她賠不是。   
卡蘿對他笑了笑，接著看了一眼艾倫，說「咦，大衛你什麼時候回家的？吃過午餐了嗎？這位是你朋友嗎？怎麼受傷了？」   
「媽，我昨晚就回家了，這位是我的同事。」艾倫向卡蘿介紹著「我們還沒吃午餐，有點餓了，可以幫我們做點三明治嗎？」卡蘿點點頭，拿著毛巾離開，小聲嘀咕著，這毛巾怎麼藍藍的？是沾上了什麼染料？   
「她的情況不是很樂觀。」Six說，他看著卡蘿的身影想起了阿曼達，不知道阿曼達是不是也會想他。   
「對，每況愈下。」艾倫答。   
「你沒有請看護照顧她嗎？」Six用有點責怪的眼神看著艾倫。   
「我可是用高額僱了兩位人類看護輪流照顧！這周未我在家，就讓她們放假了。」艾倫還特別重點了人類看護一詞。Six對艾倫翻了白眼，擺了擺手，讓Eva去廚房關注一下卡蘿，有事隨時發警報給客廳。   
*** *** ***   
「請原諒我的失態，艾倫隊長。」Six在穿上艾倫給的長褲後，和對方一同站在戶外陽台看著卡蘿和Eva在花園裡散步。   
「那是我這幾周以來看過最真實的你了。不用假裝，這裡沒有人會評論你。」艾倫手上拿著一個三明治，一旁的小木桌子上還有一整盤。「那些飲料你拿去喝，Eva說你需要補給。我今天早上買的。」艾倫指了指三明治盤旁邊的藍血飲料罐。Six沒有猶豫，他叫艾倫幫他打開一罐飲料(他的左手壞了沒辦法使力)。Six仰頭一飲而盡，而後艾倫又打開了第二和第三罐，他一共喝了五罐才停下來。艾倫一臉驚訝地看著他。   
「怎麼？你說我不需要假裝，別想要我還你錢。」Six偏過頭說了一句，他把嘴角邊的藍色液體舔進嘴裡。艾倫笑著甩甩手，說不用還了。當艾倫吃完第二個三明治時，Six開口了……   
「你為什麼要救我？你插手之後SWAT就會被盯上，你想要保持中立也很難了。一時的正義感害了你。」Six把身子倚在木桌上說。   
「我是經過判斷才決定救你的。你放心，這次的私鬥會被壓下來，你和康納都不會有不良記錄。」艾倫坐在桌邊的椅子上說「你在DPD的風評不太好，康納多次警告我你是只台殺人機器。」他敲了敲桌面，又說「但我和你共事過，你不會做出危害SWAT隊的事，你的分析幫了小隊的大忙。老實說，隊員們都很喜歡你。我一開始對此很反感。」   
「你的隊員都是好人，隊長。仿生人本該為人類服務，我只是奉命行事。」Six輕描淡寫地回答。   
「我都插手了，有件事必需讓你明白。我和佩金斯有一個共識，人類不需要依賴仿生人。異常化的仿生人會變成是一種新的威脅。佩金斯的想法比我更極端，他想要殲滅所有的異常仿生人。最好是能有個理由讓耶利哥垮台，其他異常者也就鳥獸散了。」艾倫說，他抬頭看對方的反應。  
Six一開始沒有表情，接著他露出了淺淺的微笑，說「很高興能聽到你的想法，模控生命也不希望不受控制的異常仿生人在美國國土上亂跑。」隨後他收起笑容「……但要回收他們沒有這麼簡單，耶利哥現在廣受人類的讚賞。還有康納，他有意想讓拉攏警局裡的人類，讓DPD間接變成耶利哥的警備。幸好DPD還有一台模控生命的眼線，RK900-87會牽制他的行動。另外……」  
Six把臉別過去，對著遠方說「……報個壞消息，楊被耶利哥肅清了，我不知道是不是連同他的伙伴都被處理掉了。」他雙手抱胸，表情看起來有點失落，但只有出現幾秒。接著他自信滿滿地用右手掌拍了自己的胸膛，轉過臉來對艾倫說「雖然我也是異常仿生人，不過我可以向你保證，我絕不會背叛人類！」   
艾倫看著他先是愣了一下才皺著眉說「你大概是唯一一台異常化還堅持留在模控生命的仿生人了。沒有後盾一個人也敢跟康納單干，這種亂七八糟的行為真是……」他又拿了一個三明治往嘴裡塞，口齒不清地說「……真是讓人操心。」   
「你說什麼，隊長？」Six彎下身子，歪著頭問。艾倫別過眼神假裝沒聽見大口咬著三明治，還順便不去看對方露出的鎖骨和以下的風景，那件襯杉果然太大了。對方沒有追問，反而換了話題。  
「我以後下班時間想要在辦公室裡待機，可以嗎？這一次我對康納出手，耶利哥不會放過我的。考量到我的戰力很差這點，留在SWAT總部是最安全的選擇。」Six問。  
「可以。但總部沒有仿生人專用的充電站也沒有補給品，你要怎麼辦？」艾倫爽快地答應了對方的要求。   
「我有小型的充電板。補給品的話，跟凱文說一聲他就會幫我準備了！」Six壞笑著說。  
「不要玩弄我家的隊員，Six！你要什麼就跟我說，我會幫你準備。」艾倫不開心地說，雖然他不確定是不是他說的那個原因。他伸手抓一個三明治但卻被Six擋了下來。   
「你包庇我這件事，很危險。康納會認為你和我是一掛的。雖然我認為他們沒膽直接對你下手，但你最好小心一點。」Six用嚴肅的口氣說，他忽然在艾倫身旁坐了下來「要是我理智一點不要對康納出手，假裝沒有收到他的挑釁，你和SWAT隊就不會惹上不必要的麻煩。」   
「我隊上的人不需要你操心。你只要擔心你自己就好了。」艾倫把三明治放下，他指著Six包著蹦帶左手問「你打算怎麼處理那個？」   
「我打算回模控生命一趟。這個組件我沒辦法自己修。」Six提起左前臂，左手掌像提線布偶一般垂著。他又問「我的制服呢？」   
「被卡蘿拿去洗了。晒在後陽台，今天天氣很好，一個下午就會乾。」艾倫伸手拿了桌上的玻璃水瓶，給自己倒了一杯冰水。   
「是隊長給我換衣服的？」  
艾倫差一點沒把水灑在桌上。他說「你昨晚發熱的很嚴重，Eva說要想辨法冷卻你的機體高溫，所以我就把你沉在滿是冷水的浴缸裡了。然後我怕你開機後又爆走，我要保護卡蘿，所以就把你栓在床上了。」艾倫沒看對方的表情，但他感受到了來自右邊的視線。「……不過我很訝異你沒有裝性/愛組件。蓋文跟我說過康納有裝，好像連RK900也有。你也知道DPD有八掛說康納和漢克在一起的事吧？你下班常跑伊甸園當維修師，我以為你還有其他兼差，但發現你沒有性/愛組件後算是鬆了一口氣……恩？Six？」艾倫說著說著覺得旁邊的人好像安靜過頭了。他轉頭一看，發現Six用一副要殺人的表情瞪著他。   
更可怕的還是Six什麼話都沒說，就這樣一直瞪著他。艾倫發現Six的訊息圈閃了黃光，大概是壓力過大。”原來Six是會在意身體隱私的仿生人，這下子踩到地雷了。”艾倫伸手打開了一瓶藍血飲料放在Six的面前。  
「你是認為我有缺陷嗎？SWAT隊發到了一台缺東缺西的RK800讓你沒面子嗎？」Six咬牙擠出了一句話，讓艾倫百思不得其解。   
「你是不是誤會我的意思了？我不是在損你，我只是擔心要是DPD的人發現你下班混在伊甸園，會在你背後多加一條負評。」艾倫說，他不知道為什麼Six聽不懂他的意思。   
「那就是你害怕我會讓SWAT隊丟臉了！戰鬥技能輸康納，連帶機體有缺陷，下班還在聲色場所兼差！」Six憤怒地說，他把藍血飲料喝完，重重地敲在桌上。「我會向模控生命提出申請，把標配的性能都裝上。不當伊甸園的維修師了！」   
「好，隨你高興。」艾倫用手撐著臉，這台RK800太難溝通了。異常仿生人跟人類一樣難搞……恩？一閃而過的想法讓艾倫很害怕。這時卡蘿和Eva從花園裡回來了，卡蘿手上握著好幾束花圈，她把花圈套在艾倫和Six的頭上。Six起身讓位給卡蘿坐下，艾倫則是倒了杯水給她，只是卡蘿坐下來後一直盯著Six瞧，Six對她擠出了困惑的笑容。   
「孩子，我好像在哪裡見過你呢？你很眼熟……」卡蘿推著金邊眼鏡問，後來她好像想起了什麼，眼精亮了起來，說「哎呀，你是……替大衛送眼鏡給我的小助理！你長得比和影音卡上的錄像還要年輕哪！那張影音卡我還留著呢…」接著卡羅從口袋中摸出一張明信片大小的精緻卡片，一段簡短的錄像從卡片上跳出來，是Six的自拍影像，日期是二月七日。  
“卡蘿女士您好，我是您兒子的新助理！不好意思，大衛最近太忙了，沒時間回覆您的訊息，所以他請我幫忙挑一副眼鏡送給您，希望您會喜歡！“錄像裡出現一位戴著黑框眼鏡的年輕人，最後還對了鏡頭眨了眼。  
艾倫滿臉困惑地看完錄像，他抬起頭看著Six，問「你什麼時候錄的？」  
「被你撞倒之前，剛錄完就被不長眼的大漢撞了。」對方回嗆。  
當艾倫和Six還在用眼神打架時，卡蘿插了一句進來「所以，你們倆個打算什麼時候結婚？」

章完 TBC...

*影音卡：是一張可以播放簡短錄像的卡片，外觀和一般明信片一樣。是近二十年來的新型宣傳方式，常被當成禮物卡、生日賀卡、喜帖……等。不少網路店家會提供商品隨貨出影音卡的服務，買家只需要錄製一段影片上傳給店家，他們就會幫您客製化影音卡。

\--- --- ---  
【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/26 (11)後續彩蛋  
這篇彩蛋我不小心補太長了，就自成一篇。是艾倫抱60回家洗洗睡(x)的過程。整篇都是敘事文，也沒有什麼香/艷/刺/激的段子。微甜清水。

艾倫把手上的燙手山芋抱到自己的母親 卡蘿家時，已經是凌晨一點半。他沒開車回到自己的小公寓是因為周未要跟母親渡過，但現在卻多了個不速之客。喔不，是兩個，要是那個飛來飛去的小東西也算一個的話。  
Six的機體很燙，但是表情沒有異狀，就像是睡著了一樣雙眼微閉著。他身上沾著藍血，不清楚是康納還是Six自己的。艾倫躡手躡腳地把Six搬上二樓(他不想要大半夜把卡蘿吵醒)，那裡有一間客房是屬於他的。他把Six放在床上，Eva告訴他Six的數據程序已經安置好了(就艾倫能理解的是這樣)，接下來只要冷卻機體的高溫Six就可以正常開機。於是，艾倫先把房間內的冷氣打開──二月天還開冷氣簡直是要把人類冷死──接著艾倫打開房間浴室裡的水龍頭，冷水慢慢地浴缸裡澆。  
當艾倫從浴室走出來後發現Eva不見了蹤影，客房的門是開著的，判斷小東西是自己飛出去了，不過它沒有殺傷力不需要擔心，艾倫專心處理床上那台熱過載的仿生人。  
把Six丟進浴缸前，艾倫決定先把對方的制服脫掉，連衣服一起下去感覺不太對，任何生物都不是這麼洗澡的。艾倫把Six的領帶和襯衫扣子解開，他感覺像是在幫醉鬼脫衣服，好佳在仿生人沒有異味。Six的身體軟綿綿地，艾倫很輕鬆地就把仿生人扛起身抱在懷裡，他心裡莫名緊張，祈禱著對方不要在這時候醒來，幸好制服外套和襯衫都順利地脫了下來。艾倫伸手解開對方的褲頭上的皮帶，然後……然後他開始猶豫接下來要做的事。這樣不太好，以一個身心健全的男人來說，隨意退去另一個男人(男性仿生人)的褲子是一件很不體面的事……。  
嘩啦嘩啦───浴室傳來響亮的水聲，是浴缸的水滿出來了。時間拖太久了！艾倫不多想，他環抱著仿生人的腰把褲子拉了下來，但他太心急了，一不小心連內褲也一起扯下來。  
艾倫一臉尷尬地看著手中那件黑色的四角內褲。抱歉，我真的不是故意的！他邊說邊把內褲套回原位。接著他才發現……  
這台RK800沒有裝性/愛組件。  
抱歉，我不是故意要偷看的！艾倫又道歉了一遍。他的心跳得飛快，他覺得身體和仿生人一樣在發熱，房間的冷氣也蓋過不這個熱度。他抱起Six衝進浴室，把對方放在注滿水的浴缸裡，冷水濺到艾倫的身上把他的上衣和長褲都打濕了，順便也冷靜了他的腦袋。  
這是艾倫第一次看見Six的睡臉。仿生人不用休息，只有在需要充電的時候才會開啟休眠模式，這點他是知道的。只是Six真的很神秘，他不會在上班的時候充電，下班沒事的話他跑第一。艾倫從來沒問過他去哪，問了也很奇怪。  
大概是去伊甸園開小差當”維修師”吧？  
好吧，是不是當”維修師”這件事艾倫半信半疑。拜託，那裡可是寂寞人類尋求肉/體/歡/愉的地方呢！Six平時工作效率很高，他也在好幾次的實戰任務裡給隊員發警報，避開了會中彈的軌道，沒有什麼好挑剔的。  
但私底下呢？Six每次一下班就跑不見人影，DPD也有不少關於他”可能”做出的惡劣行徑。艾倫對此保持著眼見為實、耳聽為虛的態度。但他也不會想去伊甸園證實Six是不是真的在當名義上的維修師。仿生人都自由了，他愛做就去做。反正康納還不是和漢克同居了。  
在艾倫回想的同時，Six在浴缸裡的身體不敵地心引力地往下沉，沒了頂。艾倫趕緊伸手撈起對方的肩膀把他扶直。一絲絲藍血從對方的鼻腔裡漫了出來，這時艾倫才發現浴缸裡也浮了一片藍血帶，他抓起藍血帶的源頭───是左手掌被穿了個洞。經驗豐富的他馬上斷定是刀傷，還是他送給Six防身的那把刀。Eva沒有向艾倫說明Six的傷勢由來，他感覺那小東西好像也不太穩定，一路搖搖晃晃地就像是隨時都會摔在地上一樣。  
艾倫仔細檢查了Six身上的傷，除了左手的傷之外就沒有明顯的外傷。那一計電波子彈打中的位置，如艾倫的計算沒有傷到脈搏啟動器，也沒有造成任何機體損壞。艾倫重新調整了Six的坐姿，把左手和右手交錯搭在浴缸的邊緣，並把他的頭固定在手臂曲軸的位置，Six現在看起來就好像是在浴缸邊睡著了。但他看起來一點也不像童話故事裡的睡美人，Six眉頭深鎖像是做了一個醒不過來的惡夢。一搓沾了水的髮絲滑落在眉間，艾倫伸手把髮絲往Six後腦杓撥去，接著打趣地輕戳了對方的眉頭。  
仿生人會作夢嗎？要是會的話，Six會作仿生人統治了地球的夢嗎？  
艾倫被自己的胡思亂想嚇了一跳。他拿了毛巾把Six的鼻血擦掉，冷水讓機體的體溫下降了許多，但Six的訊息圈是白色的，艾倫沒辦法判斷對方是否恢復正常，以人類的角度來說，算是燒退了。  
要是未來仿生人會統治地球，現在親手把Six處理掉是不是比較好？他很聰明，但DPD那台康納比他更勝一籌。要不是今天他出手救Six，這傢伙下周就跟SWAT隊無緣了。Six真的會幫人類嗎？他也是異常仿生人，為什麼不選擇加入耶利哥跟人類對干？那些打著和平主義的背後，也許埋了背叛人類的陰謀。  
「到底能不能相信你呢，Six？」艾倫摸了摸仿生人的臉，對方沒有回話。  
「你為什麼非要來SWAT隊實習？」  
「還總是一臉苦澀地看著我？」  
「你是不是知道了什麼和SWAT隊有關，但沒有辦法公開的機密？」  
艾倫一連串的自言自語在浴室裡迴盪，沒有人回答他的疑問，那些問句被浴室裡的抽風機吸走，在排氣管內打散，遺失在冷清清地夜空中。

最後艾倫撈起在浴缸中的仿生人，用一片大浴巾把他的身體擦乾，接著抱他上床，並從衣櫃裡隨意抽一件白襯衫套在Six的身上，確認對方的左手不再流血後才拿了一副手銬把Six鎖在床頭，並把房內的冷氣關掉(室溫有點太冷了)。安置好仿生人後，艾倫才注意到自己身上都是水和藍血的混合，他在十分鐘內把自己和浴室沖洗乾淨，接著他才關上門，下樓尋找Eva跑哪去了。  
Eva沒跑遠，就”坐”在一樓客廳掃地機器人的充電座上。艾倫發現的當下還有點傻住，因為那台掃地機器人在自己的充電座周圍，有家歸不得似的來回轉圈。  
“這小東西和他主人一樣，對同類不是很友善啊。”艾倫默默地把掃地機器人的電源關掉。

彩蛋END


End file.
